Unrequited Love
by MythologyGeekFreakMagicStar
Summary: Zoro is a student and he has certain ideas about his blond french teacher...too bad he can't do anything about it... Zosanzo. Please read and enjoy :D


Zoro was happy,depressed and horny all at the same time. He didn't know how he could manage to feel them all but he didn't put that much thought in to it. He was a teenager and feeling all kinds of stuff at once was the downside of being one.

But his main problem wasn't with the feelings with the person that caused them. He didn't want to feel this kind of stuff towards his old, annoying and perverted French teacher. He sighed as he glanced at the blond idiot who was desperately trying to teach a class full of stinking teenagers a language that none of them gave a damn about.

Zoro tuned out hid teachers rambling and started to think about more interesting things. For instance thinking about how hot looked was a much more interesting subject. Zoro slowly took in the scene that his French teacher was offering.

was standing proud on his long, strong legs -and that was a fact he knew since he had experienced the strong kicks that those legs had to offer- and even if his teacher was wearing a black suit with fancy gold buttons it was obvious that the blond had a slender, smooth and muscular chest was hidden under it.

"Marimo,"

Zoro's eyes lingered on the blond's beautifully pale neck, how good it would feel to kiss and bite that smooth, slender neck, marking it with purple bruises as he claimed the teacher his own.

"Oi! Marimo!"

Zoro was suddenly snapped away from his thoughts of molesting the curly idiot as he now faced a very _very _angry looking French teacher. He was slightly embarrassed to be caught in the middle of his dirty thoughts, but he quickly hid his embarrassment with a smirk that he knew would annoy the blond.

"Yes curly brow?" he said with a smug tone.

Zoro was rewarded with a faint blush, it was probably from anger but Zoro didn't care the blond looked cute either way. He knew all the buttons that the older man possessed and Zoro knew all of the excellent ways to push them.

It was actually weird that Zoro knew everything about the shit cook, he sounded like a damn stalker but it wasn't his fault that he knew so much! Besides the fact that was his neighbor and a close friend of his dad help a lot and when ever his father was out of town the blond would always stop by bringing a home cooked meal with him.

Zoro truly believed that should've been a cook and he still could remember the day he asked him why he wasn't.

Zoro was eleven years old and his father was out of town and after an hour had stopped by with a container full of onigiri and other kinds of foods that Zoro couldn't remember the name of. The cook was probably twenty-six years old back then and as they started eating Zoro had asked his question.

"Why aren't you a cook?" he had asked bluntly.

Mr. Blackleg or _Sanji_ as he liked to call him back then -it annoyed the hell out of the cook- had laughed .Zoro couldn't understand why he was laughing but even if Zoro was still a mere child back then he liked it when the cook laughed, that smooth joy full laugh always made him warm and fuzzy inside.

But as Sanji continued to laugh Zoro's curious grew, why was the cook laughing at him? He didn't make a joke or did he? The green haired boy started to pout thinking that the older man was making fun of him; he didn't like being made fun of.

Sanji noticed this and chuckled a bit as he patted the young boy's mossy hair, he also muttered something about Zoro being cute and all. Sure Zoro didn't mind compliments but he still didn't getwhy the shit cook had laughed at him and at that age he didn't like "not getting" things.

"What kind of answer was that?" he grunted with a big frown plastered and his face. Sanji rested his head on his hand and gave young Zoro an amused look.

"You'll understand when you're older little marimo," he said giving the young moss a toothy grin but when he saw that he was confusing the young boy more he decided to explain himself a little. "Sometimes you need to give up your dreams to help others."

"But what if the other person doesn't want you to give up your dream?" Zoro had asked with an innocence that could only be found in a child, Sanji smiled when he realized that the kid was actually trying to understand the situation.

"You'll get it when you're older." Sanji had stated indicating that the conversation was over. "Now finish your onigiri."

Zoro sighed as he recalled the memory. How the hell could he remember something so vividly, if someone had asked him what he last ate for dinner he probably couldn't remember but this was the hot French teacher they were talking about so he guessed that it was normal?

Still, the fact that he was older now- he was sixteen- he still didn't understand why the blond rather to teach then to cook it was his passion wasn't it?

"Zoro!"

He was suddenly snapped away from his thoughts _again_ with a hard smack to the head. He rubbed the back of his aching head.

"Dumb ass cook! Why the hell did you do that fo-" and with that he was punished with a harder smack to the head. Zoro cursed to himself hoping that his sadistic teacher couldn't hear him. He looked up to the angry teacher giving him the best death glare he could muster.

"Watch your language moss head, there are ladies present." The blond had said simply giving him a warning look that promised a swift kick to the head if he continued his behavior. Zoro rolled his eyes and leaned back against the chair, he could swear that he heard giggles coming from the place Nami and Vivi sat. That damn witch.

The cook gave him one last warning look and turned around giving Zoro a full view of his tight ass. Sometimes he just wished that he was born sooner so he could be old enough to be with the blond but then again maybe if he was born earlier he wouldn't be able to meet the blond. Maybe he would never feel this way about him if he was older. Maybe with time the annoying feeling would just disappear. Zoro gazed at the man again, and even if it was just for a second he was able to lock his black eyes with those beautiful blue ones. His wish was an impossible one but even so he would never imagine a life without a certain blond cook messing it up.

The oblivious French teacher continued his lecture unaware of a certain marimo's feelings but ironically the thing that the blond was thinking about was what to make for dinner to cheer up the mournful looking moss head.

**Before anyone asks I plan on keeping this a oneshot...I already have a couple of stories on hold because of school and it annoyes me a lot maybe I'll write more of this in the future but until then I'm going to list this as complete...**

**Anyways at school I really wanted to write something and I wanted to write something without a happy ending so I came up with this... sadly I tend to have crushes on some of my teachers(a very very small crush) so I got inspired from myself :P (and I think teacher sanji and horny student zoro is hot) I hope everyone enjoyed it sorry fro grammar mistakes and please review ^^**


End file.
